Regret Written in Red
by auroracle
Summary: Something about the attack on Vale didn't feel right to Ruby Rose. A lot of people got hurt or died, only for the sake of capturing one man, it doesn't make any sense. Why would we risk our lives to capture him? Is Roman Torchwick really that bad of a person? Mostly Rosewick, but has some Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather cold night when I, Ruby Rose, and the rest of my team finally arrived back in our dorm room in Beacon Academy. After the fight with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang we were all extremely tired.

The night sky was beautiful tonight, I notice, as we all lay in our beds thinking about the things that have happened in the past few months, or at least I did. All the destruction that has happened and how most of the time we were the ones stopping it. It was us against the world, now and forever.

"Do you guys think we did the right thing?" I ask once we were all snuggled up in our bunk beds.

"Of course! Torchwick should rot in jail for the rest of his life, _if we're lucky_. And hopefully the White Fang understands what a huge mistake it was teaming up with him", Blake answers.

Blake has hated Torchwick from the moment they met. She could never get over the fact that the White Fang had teamed up with him, and it majorly pissed her off. Weiss wasn't too happy about the White Fang either, considering that they always stole from her family's company, the Schnee Dust Company. Yang on the other hand just hates every one of them, whether it was Torchwick or the White Fang, she disliked them. She wasn't too fond of meeting Torchwick's new partner in crime either, well mostly not having the pleasure to defeat her.

"I know, but a lot of people got hurt in the process. So was it really worth it all? I mean the only person we captured was Torchwick", I turn in my bed, "Lives were lost for the sake of one man", I reply bluntly.

"Ruby has a point, Torchwick won't even tell us who's really under all the attacks, since it's clearly not him. He couldn't even defeat Jaune if he tried", Weiss mocks.

We all laugh for a moment, everything seems okay for now. Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong.

"Guys, you know I'm all in for a good butt kicking, but we just literally saved Vale! Can't we just enjoy this moment and finally get some well deserved rest?" Yang sighs.

Yang could always find something to joke about, even in a sticky situation. That makes me glad she's in my team, cause I don't think I could stand a day in a team where everyone was really uptight. I mean, Weiss is bad enough, _talk about drama queen._

"Fine. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" I ask.

Murmurs of agreement filled the room as they all fell into their deep slumbers. All but me. Sleeping has never been one of my virtues, I guess you could call me a night owl.

I've been awake for hours wondering if I'd done the right thing. If not that, then I'm worrying about tomorrow. I wonder how many hours of sleep I'll manage to get.

I got up from my bed several times that night and paced inside our room. Sometimes I'd watch the stars flicker in the deep blue sky, as a way of calming myself. A few times I even thought about waking up Yang and asking for sisterly advice on how to deal with all this stress, but like she said, we all need sleep.

Millions of questions cloud my head, they keep me awake at all times. Although there was one that annoyed the life out of me.

 _Was Torchwick really such a bad guy?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ This all happens after volume two, I feel like I forgot to mention that. This is also my first fanfiction so I apologize if the characters are a bit out of character ^^ I'd also like to know if I should post all the chapters at once or once a day? All of this is pre-writed and I'm already working on part two. Anyway, I hope you like it**

The next day Professor Ozpin held an assembly in the honor of team RWBY and our heroism. Thankfully no one noticed that I clearly didn't get as much sleep last night as I had meant to.

The main hall was crowded with people from all around Remnant, which made me even more anxious. Can't Ozpin just thank us privately for saving everyone from mass destruction? I don't know if anyone knows, but I'm not a social person.

Our team was standing on the large stage where Ozpin and Glynda usually have their speeches. No one had told us how where to stand beforehand, so we were all a bit confused at first. Eventually we agreed that it didn't matter, and if it did to anyone else, we didn't care.

Both Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch are standing rather close to us, they seem to be preparing themselves for their own speeches. Obviously Glynda needs to have one in case Ozpin's one makes no sense, which happens more than you'd think.

"Now as all of you may have heard, there was an attack in southern Vale yesterday", Ozpin starts, "An attack formed by none other than the dust stealing criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick, with the help of members of the White Fang. The purpose of the attack still remains a mystery", he glares at the audience as he leaves the stage.

Professor Ozpin can be really creepy sometimes. He almost never finishes his speeches and most of the time they don't make sense at all. People just stare at him wondering what weird he's going to do next. Shockingly, this time his speech made ten percent more sense than they usually did.

Thankfully Glynda Goodwitch walks around the stage and the sound of her heels fill the silent room. She pulls us closer to the spot Ozpin was standing at, and starts her own speech.

"Thanks to the help of team RWBY, we've finally captured this thieving criminal", other students cheer, "He is inside the most well guarded prison cell in all of Remnant, with the help of Mr. Ironwood. Only certain people are allowed to see him during visiting hours, which are from 2PM to 4PM and 7PM to 9PM. Your team will be notified if you're allowed to interrogate him. Don't even think about going in without being one of them, you will get caught and brought to justice", I feel like that message was mostly for team CRDL, "All lessons will be canceled for the day due to yesterday's battle. That is all", Glynda says and leaves the stage.

Why on earth would anyone visit Torchwick? I doubt the guards would allow people just going in there and mocking him for four hours, but the thought does sound tempting. Maybe I should go visit Torchwick, you know, just to make sure he rots.

Even though I know that's not the real reason I want to go, I still plan on doing it. I try to convince myself that it's not a good idea, but knowing me I ignore my conscious.

After I finally find the rest of my team, they've already planned out their entire day. It's not like they promised we'd talk about this whole Torchwick thing. There isn't really much to talk about, but I just wish they'd talk to me.

"I'm officially taking Blake shopping! She seriously needs more clothes if she's ever going to impress Sun", Weiss says.

I don't understand how someone would need as many clothes as Weiss. She wears the same outfit almost every day, although so does pretty much the whole school. Weiss' half of the closet, which is double the size of the rest of ours, is literally full. I guess recycling clothes isn't really her thing.

"Yeah.. Sun", Blake chuckles sheepishly and quickly glances at Yang, then blushes.

Blake makes it way too obvious. Everyone knows she's has a crush on Yang. It's been pretty obvious ever since they paired up, and the dance didn't really help their situation. Blake may like Sun, but she doesn't like like him, I just hope he understands before it's too late.

I feel like Yang also has a crush on Blake, but is too afraid to tell anyone, since being a lesbian isn't really something to take pride for as a huntress. The only thing people really care about is survival, and that requires re-population. Obviously Blake no longer cares for this matter, she's already being judged for being a Faunus. Not that anyone knows yet, it might be better that way however.

"We'll you guys have fun! I'm also heading out. Ruby, you wanna go with Weiss and Blake?" Yang asks.

"No thanks, I'm not really a shopping kind of person, unless it's weapons we're shopping for! And I really should catch up on my studies anyway", I lie, but it's not a complete lie. It's true I dislike shopping, but everything about studying is a lie. I've already been through most of the books in every class, I'm set for the rest of the year.

I should really stop lying to my team though, it's pretty obvious where I'm going. I just hope none of them get suspicious and follow me around. Speaking of which I should probably start following Yang around, half of the time I don't even know where she is. I just want to make sure she's safe, even if it means I need to follow her around.

Maybe that's one of the reasons why they would follow me around, either way I wouldn't find it nice, so I'm guessing neither would Yang. I abandon the idea of ever following her, if she has something to tell me she's more than welcome.

"It's great that you've finally started studying Ruby!", Weiss says and stares down at her watch, "It's about 1PM now so, let's all meet in our dorm at about 6PM?"

"Okay!", Yang and I choir as we all went our separate ways.

Once I knew that the others had left Beacon, I ran to our dorm room.

Our weapons and clothes were still scattered over the floor from yesterday, none of us are really the cleaning type, other than Weiss of course, who only cleans her own things.

"Please be here, please be here, please be here- AH!", I murmur to myself as I search for the cell visiting pass, which was kindly taped to the back of our door. I rip it off and read it. The fine print reminded me of the books Yang used to read to me, since they were all old and hand written.

 _Team RWBY you are one of the few people that have been allowed to visit the criminal Roman Torchwick in his cell. Visiting hours are 2PM to 4PM and 7PM to 9PM. However, you are not allowed to harm him in any way, thank you._

Besides the letter, the envelope also contained four cell visiting passes, one for each team member. Thankfully we don't all have to go at the same time in order to actually get in.

The passes were nothing special, just our names and surnames, room numbers and the fabulous pictures of us taken the first day of school. I look way too young in mine, I feel like I've grown a lot in these past months, now more than ever.

As I finish examining the contains of the envelope, I hear a knock on the door. I didn't even get to open it myself, because Nora was already flying through it.

Her bright orange hair was rather messy today, mainly because she rarely brushes it, and honestly I don't think she cares much about her appearance. The only thing that matter to her is food and being superbly weird.

"Hello!", she screams in her slightly creepy voice.

Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha also follow their friend inside. They seemed exhausted, maybe yesterday's battle was rough on them too. It might also be just because they follow Nora around and most of the time can't keep up with her. Now that I think about it, I feel like might be just that.

"We heard you're going to be all by yourself today and we thought maybe you'd wanna come join us for pancakes?", Pyrrha asks as Ren and Jaune nod in agreement.

Gossip sure does travel fast at Beacon, I only announced that like fifteen minutes ago, and it's not even anything important. Although, when is gossip ever important?

Team JNPR really seems to love their pancakes, or at least Nora does, and when Nora wants something, she gets it. She may not be the leader of their team, but she most definitely is the queen of their castle.

"Um.. I really have a lot of studying to do, sorry guys. Maybe later?" I lie again. Why am I always lying to people? It's not healthy, I wish I'd stop.

Pyrrha must've noticed sometime was wrong when she glanced my way suspiciously. Nora and Jaune however just wanted to go eat pancakes and Ren didn't really care, as long as everyone was happy.

"Aww!", she didn't seem too sad at all, "Well more for me! Let's go!" Nora says as she grabs her teammates and they all fly out of the room.

That was actually really close. What am I going to do if they find out where I am? Let's just hope Pyrrha doesn't say anything. Can you imagine them following me around to Torchwick's cell? Although I doubt they got passes, they didn't really do much in battle. I'm surprised we even got passes, considering we're just students who wrecked and then saved the city.

It was almost 2PM, which meant that I could finally go visit Torchwick. I grab my cell visiting pass and start walking towards the Beacon jail cells. I really hope that the guards don't ask many questions as to why I'd want to visit him, it would be really creepy if I told them I'd always fancied him. I mean, he is the first criminal I've met face to face, and I believe there's something more behind all of his schemes.

Beacon is beautiful this time of year, the sun is always shining and it's just so much warmer than usually. There are several people hanging out at the park next to Beacon monument, thankfully I don't know any of them. There might as well been a huge sign pointing at me saying "I'm the kid that saved Vale", cause they were all suddenly pointing and staring at me. These people would definitely gossip about me going to the jail cells, and eventually my team would find out.

Not everyone in Beacon is a nice person, Cardin is living proof of that. All most people here want is to be popular, and they'll do anything to be the center of attention. I'm not the school's most liked person right now, since most people would kill to be in my position. A girl who's accepted into Beacon early, skilled with a scythe, helped save Vale and is extremely well known in school. Definitely something some people might be jealous of. Honestly I don't really take pride for any of these things.

I got accepted to Beacon earlier than the rest of my class, I feel like an outsider. I'm skilled with a scythe, sure, but I wouldn't be without my uncle. It's not something I truly did myself, alone and because I wanted to. It's a skill that has to be learnt in a world like this. You can't survive if you can't fight. I also helped save Vale, but I'm also the reason it was in trouble in the first place, media just tends to take that part out. I'm well known, but how come I don't feel like I want this? I don't want to be famous. I want to help people in every way I can and if that means risking my life, so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

Having to take another route, I finally stand in front of the Beacon jail building, which looks slightly abandoned from the outside. There are no guards, no people anywhere in sight, which was awfully weird.

I enter the large building in the hopes of finding someone that can lead me to Torchwick's cell. I look around the room and the only thing I can really pay attention to is the ugly color scheme. Bright orange, cyan, dark green and light purple. Literally everything was in those colors, I feel sorry for the people who have to work here.

When I can finally concentrate on something more important I find that I have two options, I could either go talk to the guards and ask if they could escort me, or go straight to Mr. Ironwood for help. Obviously I choose the first option, since I really do not wish to tell anyone why I'm here.

The guards kindly escort me through the dusty hallways into an even smaller hallway that lead to a single cell. If they weren't guiding me through all this, I'd be extremely lost within the first five steps of entering the building.

They ask me to leave all my weapons outside before I enter the jail cell, and I do. They also asked me why I wanted to visit Torchwick, but I slyly avoided the question with another one about Vale's safety.

As I enter the hallway that leads to Torchwick's cell my mind bursts with questions. What am I going to ask him? What's the real reason behind this visit? Would it be wise to befriend him and then have him answer some of the things Ironwood wants to know? That's exactly what I'll do! But wait, _what exactly does Ironwood want to know?_

The cell they kept him in didn't look comfortable at all. The room was way too small and the only thing it had in it was a toilet, a sink and a rusty bed frame attached to the wall, no mattress, just one worn out pillow. I'd like to believe that even homeless people lived in better states.

At first Torchwick was laying on the cold hard ground, but immediately rose when he heard someone walking towards him. His beautiful bowler hat and jacket were gone, and replaced with the usual, striped prisoner outfit. His stylish orange hair was losing its color, which made it look weirder than usual. He really didn't seem to be enjoying himself as much as he normally did.

"Well, well, well. Red, such a pleasure seeing you again. The last time we met I was being taken to this very prison cell by the people you called, so thank you for that", Roman smirks.

I flinched, _why must he remind me of that?_ "Look, I'll be here until visiting hours end so do you wanna play a game or something? I'm guessing you must be bored, and you're lucky, cause so am I", I say hoping he doesn't see through my bluff, and thank god he doesn't.

"Sure Red, what games do you have?" he asks, slightly bored.

He didn't even try to protest, I guess life in prison is nothing compared to the excitement of robbing dust shops.

It had taken me a while to actually find something somewhat playable with only two people. Plus I thought that maybe conquering Remnant would be too much for a prisoner who was trying to do exactly that.

"Well the guards gave me a deck of cards, so I'm thinking poker? You like poker, right?", that was a complete lie, the guards didn't give me anything. The deck of cards is my own and I'm willing to give it to Torchwick if he wants it after this.

"You're going to regret choosing poker, I'm a natural", he grins.

After several games, all of which I lost, I did regret picking poker. Picking any card game was a mistake, Torchwick clearly mastered every single one of them.

We didn't really say much during any of our games, occasionally we talked about how things were going, but stopped shortly after Roman's very depressing jail stories.

"Okay Red, why did you really come visit me? We aren't exactly the bestest of friends or anything, and I doubt you were really that bored", Roman asks suspiciously.

What should I say? I can't lie, lying is a bad way to start a friendship. Maybe I'll just tell him the truth, or partly the truth. "Our classes were canceled and my teammates went to party somewhere and I sorta kinda wanted to see how you were doing, I mean it is my fault that you're in here".

His eyes widened in shock, "Why do you care how I'm doing? We're enemies Red! How small is that brain of yours again? Must I always remind you of the fact that enemies don't hang out together?", he says clearly frustrated.

I get up from the dusty floor and brush the dirt off my clothes. I throw Torchwick the deck of cards and he watches me suspiciously. At least now he has something better to do than lay on the floor doing nothing.

"We don't have to be enemies you know. I was actually hoping we could be friends, kind of. Anyway, it's nearly 4PM, I guess I better leave. It was nice seeing you Torchwick!", I say as I leave towards the door.

"Roman. Red, just call me Roman", he yells to me.

"Fine, then you can call me Ruby!"

"Nah, I prefer Red", he says and I leave the room.

 _The secret is, so do I._


	4. Chapter 4

I was opening the front door out of the jail building as I remember that I was trying to be sneaky. I go straight back inside and head to the back entrance. I run out of the building leaving only red rose petals behind.

The sun had just started setting as I made it back to our dorm room. It was half past 4PM which meant I had another half an hour before lunch and after that an hour before the rest of my team would show up.

Normally I would climb up to my bed and take a short nap before lunch, but today was definitely not normal. I pace around the room thinking about every single thing that Roman had said. Even though he didn't really say much, his words confused me.

I don't know how or why, but I end up cleaning the huge mess of junk off the floor. When Weiss cleans it takes ages, but thanks to my semblance it took half the time it usually takes her. I really wish my semblance wasn't speed, I hate doing things faster than normal when I'm actually trying to waste time. Plus I can't always control it like other people can, or maybe its just me being dumb.

I was so worked up on cleaning I didn't even notice that lunch was almost over. Food would be nice right about now.

I run to the mostly empty mess hall and quickly grab myself some food. I didn't even pay attention on what I took, so I ended up grabbing the most unhealthy looking things possible. I stare at the greasy hamburger I'd taken, Weiss would not like me eating this. Despite the looks of the burger, it actually tasted kind of good, better than I thought. Apparently I'd also grabbed some very soggy and lumpy pudding. It tasted like it had gone bad weeks ago, so I immediately threw it away.

After I was done eating it was about half past 5PM so I decide to go back to our dorm room and wait for the others to return.

On my way back I saw team CRDL messing with Velvet's bunny ears again. I really can't stand guys like them, someone should teach them a lesson. And then it hit me. If someone were to teach them a lesson, it might as well be me. So I run up to them and stand up for Velvet.

"Hey! Leave her alone! If you're going to pick on someone, then it might as well be me!", I yell at them and they murmur in agreement. They all head away from their last victim and slowly start walking towards me. Meanwhile, Velvet runs from the scene.

They immediately attack me, but lucky for me, I was ready for them. Russel and Sky dive at me from two sides, and I dodge them just in time. They both hit their heads and fall unconscious on the floor. Dove punches me in the face while I'm distracted by the two fallen students. The hit was cold and hard, it's most definitely going to leave a mark.

I fake falling to the ground, but in reality I'm getting ready to punch him back with twice the amount of power he had punched me with. I succeed, since team CRDL is just a team of four idiots. Dove joins his fellow teammates on the cold ground as he, surprise surprise, also falls unconscious.

Just as expected, Cardin the coward runs away and leaves his team behind. I decide to let him go as a reminder that no one messes with my friends.

I touch my cheek and notice that it'd started to swell, which meant that I should probably go to the nurse's office.

I was just starting to walk towards the office when I remember that fights between teams are against the rules of Beacon, which means that it's probably best if I keep this my own secret for now.

Once I return to our dorm room I notice from the mirror Weiss had insisted on getting us, that my face had already started to bruise. Damn you Dove! Now how am I going to hide this? I could try to use some of the make-up Yang had gotten me for Christmas, but people could still see that my face was swollen, so for now I'll just leave it as it is. I should also figure out some sort of story behind the bruise, _would people believe me if I told them I ran into a fence post?_ That's officially my excuse.

The rest of my team arrive fifteen minutes past 6PM, late as always, and the first thing they do is stare at my face in unison.

"Um hey sis? What the heck happened while we were gone?", Yang says with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh I just ran into a fence post, clumsy little me!", I nervously chuckle and casually lean towards the wall.

"Okay, well we bought Blake lots of cute clothes! You should totally check them out later while Blake models them", Weiss says a little too excitedly.

"I told you a million times, I am not going to model clothes! You're just going to have to see me wear them when I do", Blake blushes.

Yang must have imagined the scene, since she was also clearly blushing in the corner of the room. Both me and Weiss caught this, we stare at each other and start giggling like nine year olds, which causes them to blush even more. I'm pretty sure that Weiss is now fully aware of the affection Blake and Yang have for each other.

An awkward silence falls upon the room and Weiss pulls me towards the door.

"We're gonna go study in the library now, you guys just sit back and relax!", she says. She leans toward my ear and whispers, "They need some privacy".

We most definitely did not go to the library. We ended up in team JNPR's room talking about the fact that pancakes are better than waffles, which surprisingly was started by Nora.

After our very long talk about all things pancake, we talked about how our days have been. Nora had eaten a new high score of pancakes as Ren watched and took time. Jaune and Pyrrha had gone on their first official date at the movies.

I'm so glad Jaune finally realized that she liked him, it's good for both Pyrrha and Weiss.

Right before it was my turn to tell what I'd done, I decide to suggest Weiss that we return to our room, since it was 8PM already. Weiss agreed and we headed back towards our room.

However, just before we enter our room Weiss holds me back.

"I'm gonna go take a walk around campus, it's really pretty this time in the evening. Would you care to join me?", she looks away and blushes.

 _Oh God Weiss not you too!? Why is everyone so lovey-dovey today? WAIT! Weiss likes me? What am I going to do?_

"Actually I think I have somewhere to be right about now, sorry. Maybe some other time?", I yell as I run out of the hallway and into the dark outsides of Beacon.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I know it, I'm in front of the jailhouse again. I wasn't planning on coming here, but I really wasn't paying attention while I ran. Might as well go inside since visiting hours are still up.

As I enter the bright room, once again staring at the ugly color scheme. _Who would come up with such horrible color combinations?_

Once again the guards escort me to Roman's cell. We walk through the same twists and turns as before, which means they're still keeping him in the same cell as before.

I would've left my weapons at the door if I'd brought some with me. I walk straight in without even glancing at the guards who seem to be a little too concerned for my safety. I doubt anyone even told them that it was me and my team who captured him in the first place. I don't need their protection, I'm just fine on my own, as always.

This time when I enter Roman's cell he isn't laying on the floor, instead he's playing poker against himself with the pack of cards I left him. Once again he glances at me when he heard footsteps. He was probably expecting someone else, someone he actually wants to see.

I immediately start regretting coming back, he must think I'm an idiot. But instead of making me feel bad about myself, he smiles at me.

"Hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime?", he grins at me, then stares at the bruise on my cheek, but doesn't question it. _I am a huntress after all, we get bruises every day._

I giggle at the reference he'd made from our past fights and once again sit down on the dirty ground.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", I smile at him.

"Maybe", he smiles at the ground, "I was wondering if you'd ever come back. You see, not a lot of people visit me and the ones that do don't stay for long", he sighs.

"Well I for one enjoy being here. And I wasn't actually planning on coming, but my feet decided that I should", I laugh.

I see the corner of his mouth twitch, _oh my God I'm making him laugh!_

"So do you wanna play some more games, or?", I ask.

"No card games tonight Red, tonight's the night for some questions. I ask you something and you have to answer truthfully and vice versa, seem fair enough?", he asks.

"As long as you answer truthfully", I point at him, he isn't exactly the most honest guy I know.

"Okay, I'm just going to go ahead and ask it", he looks at me with confusion, "Why are you really here Red? Not that I don't enjoy your company, I really do, but I think there's more here than meets the eye", he says a bit worried.

Well here goes nothing, "Roman, in all honesty, I'm trying to figure out if you're really such a bad guy like they portrait you as".

"You're kidding, right?", he slightly raises his voice, "Come on Red, of course am a bad guy! I steal for a living, I've killed people too, innocent people", he sighs and stares at the floor again.

"Do you regret it, what you do?", I ask.

"Sometimes. I believe that rules are meant to be broken, but I also believe that the rich have too much while others have nothing. Killing people isn't really something I'm proud of either, I just hope someday I'll make peace with the things I've done", he says a bit depressed.

 _I knew it, he's not truly evil after all_! I just wish others were willing to see this as well.

Roman seems sadder than the usual prisoner, although it's not like I know much about this place. He's already in jail, I know sadness comes with the place, but I can't stand to see people miserable, not even Roman.

"Okay, enough with the depression talk, it's time to ask more fun questions!" I say cheerfully, which made Roman smile.

"Okay then Red, name one game you never ever wish to play with me, and why?", he looks up from the floor and grins at me.

 _Darn, he's good_. "I never ever want to play Dare with you because I know for a fact that it'll end badly", I chuckle nervously.

Badly as in he's going to dare me to break him out of jail, or worse.

"Fine, then that's exactly what we're playing tomorrow", he laughs, "but now it's time for you to leave".

I glance at the clock, it's five minutes till 9PM, which means visiting hours end. I know I only was here for half an hour or so, but I feel like time flies by so fast.

I never thought I'd be sad to leave this place, and I'm not, I'm sad because I have to leave Roman. I frown, and he seems to notice this, since he walks to me and gives me a hug. Obviously I blush, but he didn't seem to notice that, at least I hope not.

"It's okay Red, you'll be able to visit me tomorrow", he whispers into my hair. His voice is very smooth and calming, something I'd never thought of hearing.

After a while I notice I'm hugging him back, and we stay like that for a few more minutes, until we hear the guards coming to take me away.

I frown again, but Roman lifts my chin up and smiles at me, which automatically makes me smile as well. Our eyes lock for just a few seconds, but those seconds had never felt longer.

"Goodnight Roman", I say and hug him again shortly before I start leaving towards the door of the cell where the guards patiently wait for me.

"Goodnight Red", he says.

I look back and notice that he's still smiling at me, he must've seen me look back at him since we both start laughing like idiots. And for that small while everything was perfect.

Then the metal door closed between us and the guards gestured me to follow them out of the building once again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I found Yang and Blake sleeping in the same bed, and a very grumpy Weiss applying her make up by the mirror. She's not really a 'morning person'. None of us really like waking up at 7AM, but she dislikes it most of all. You could always sleep until 8AM when classes start, but that means you'd miss breakfast.

"So Weiss, where were you last night? I didn't hear you come in", I ask her.

"I told you I was going to go on a walk around campus, with or without you", she might as well have yelled at me, she seems furious. _Oh my God, I stood her up. She has a crush on me and I stood her up. Ruby you're an idiot!_

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it", I desperately try to fix things between us, but talking to Weiss in the morning is really risky.

"Yeah, well as the ancient Chinese saying goes", she put away her make up and turns to me, "' _Fuck you_ '", then she leaves the room, slamming the door shut waking up both Yang and Blake.

I ignore the two furiously blushing at each other, and prepare myself for a very painful day of school.

I walk to the mess hall and this time I grab myself something more healthy to eat. A bowl of salad, a fresh apple and some orange juice were the things that were going have to keep me nourished until lunch. I sit down at our table, which was empty. Team JNPR must've overslept, Blake and Yang were clearly still waking up and Weiss is clearly still mad at me.

Right now I felt lonelier than ever before in my life. _I wish Roman were here_ , I sigh.

After leaving the very depressing mess hall, I run straight to class which was about to start in five minutes.

I arrived two minutes late, which made Goodwitch yell at me and give me extra homework. It's not like I have any important things to go straight after school. I totally wasn't planning on visiting Roman at 2PM. _Ruby Rose, master of sarcasm._

Both my team and my friends were in class before me, even Yang and Blake. Apparently my friends don't need food to survive, glaring at me seems to fill their stomachs. These were no ordinary glares, they were mad glares. The kind you get when you've done something wrong. _I was late two minutes, how could they be mad at me for that?_

After Goodwitch stopped yelling at me, I walk up to my seat next to Weiss. She still seems to be mad at me.

"Jaune?", she calls for her admirer, "Wanna come sit next to me?"

And so he did. Weiss didn't seem to want me sitting next to her so I sat down at Jaune's old seat next to Pyrrha. She didn't seem too happy about this either, the white beauty had stolen her boyfriend and he'd let her. I saw Pyrrha's eyes start to water, but she just blinked the tears away.

The rest of the day went as painfully as it had started, Goodwitch gave us an extra amount of homework and had us all take a pop quiz, which I totally failed. Professor Port gave us all a 300 word essay due Monday, which meant that I had the whole weekend to write it, but I'll try to finish it as fast as possible.

The only good thing about this day was that Professor Oobleck was sick and the last class of the day was canceled, it gave me a head start on my homework.

By the time it was 1PM I'd finished all the homework from Goodwitch and written over 200 words on my essay. I didn't want to interrupt my studies so I ended up not going to lunch. I just now had noticed that I was extremely hungry, which usually happens when you haven't eaten since 8AM.

I finish my essay at 1:45PM and decide to order noodles before I go visit Roman. Having things delivered to Beacon is really slow. The deliverers take ages trying to find your dorm room, which is why most people go wait for them outside, like me.

After I'd paid and tipped the deliverer I walk straight to the jailhouse. This time there was no one staring at me, no one watching where I was going.

The insides of the house still crept me out, _I don't think I'll ever get used to these colors._

I had memorized the way to Roman's cell yesterday, which meant that this time I wouldn't need a guard to escort me. In Beacon no one really cared who visited who, they never kept track of these things. They had guards guarding the cell doors, but no cameras which was good. Honestly I don't think I want anyone watching this.

The guards at the door question the bag of food I brought with me, but didn't take it away from me. As always I leave my weapon by the door and step inside the hallway leading me to Roman's cell. The walk seemed longer than ever, I started feeling more and more anxious about my visit. _What if he doesn't want me coming here anymore? What if he dares me to never return?_

Roman was patiently sitting on his 'bed' waiting for me, he looks up and smiles as I step into his cell.

"Hello Red", he says, always has to have the first word. He gestures me to sit down, and I do.

"Hey Roman", I laugh, "am I the only one who still finds this a bit weird? You know, meeting each other in secret?"

"Weird? Oh yes, very much so. My, my Red are you keeping our little get-togethers a secret, how rebellious of you", he says with very humorous voice.

I grin, "Are we playing that game of Dare or what?", I ask.

"Well actually I thought that maybe we could play that during the later visiting hours? That is of course, if you're available?", he smiles.

"I believe I am", I say as a matter of factually, "I've finished all my homework and I doubt my team will need me", that last part sounded a bit sadder than I'd meant for it to sound.

"Then it's a date", he says, causing me to blush and turn away from him and him to chuckle at me. I really enjoy hearing him laugh, it sounds so unusually nice. "So what do you have in there?", he pointed at the bag.

"Just a really large amount of noodles, something I doubt you'd like", I grin at him once again.

"I'll have you know, I like noodles!", he gets up from the bed and steals the bag from me. He takes one of the small noodle boxes and starts eating its contains.

I roll my eyes, laugh and also begin eating. The food wasn't as good as I thought it would be, it was better. I don't think I could live without food ever again.

By the time Roman had eaten his third box, I had started on my second, which was also the last. Roman stared at me as I ate, _do they not feed him at all?_

"Come on, share!", he whined like a 6-year old.

"Nope"

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Pretty please?"

"Nope"

"Fine! This means war!", he says and begins to furiously tickle me.

"NO! NO! ROMAN! PLEASE STOP!", I shriek. I could've sworn the guards came to check on me, but they didn't seem to care. Roman was just tickling me to death.

"Give me your noodles", he blackmailed.

"NEVER!", I yelled.

After five seconds I had given him the rest my noodles, which pleased him immensely. I began to pout in the corner of the cell, which only seemed to make Roman laugh. I wasn't really mad at him, I just enjoy making others feel bad by pouting.

After Roman had eaten my noodles, he sat down next to me and lifted me up on his lap, making me feel like a baby. I tried to stop myself from blushing, but failed. He must've noticed this, because he started hugging me, making me blush even more. _I was being cradled by Roman Torchwick, the criminal evildoer._

"See, that wasn't too hard was it?", he grins.

I continue to noticeably pout, which makes Roman hug me even tighter. I'm enjoying this far too much, is this even sane?

"Fine! I'm sorry for blackmailing you into giving me your noodles!", he said almost sincerely.

"And..?", I continue.

"And what? Did I forget something?", he asks.

"Nope, I just wanted to see if you were going to come up with something or not", I laughed.

"Meanie", he chuckles.

I snuggle against him. I could almost fall asleep like this, besides the fact that my heart was pumping rapidly in my chest. Roman seemed to be enjoying himself very much, the smug look on his face confirmed it.

Neither one of us wanted to move, at least I didn't, but even though we were very comfortable, we got bored very soon.

We ended up playing poker, again and again, since that's Roman's favorite game. Sometimes we talked about how we were doing and about how the guards were finally starting to treat Roman like a human being now.

The guards had to come get me at 4PM, since I refused to leave once more. Meanwhile, Roman just sat there laughing at my childishness.

"Goodbye Red", he laughs.

I just stick my tongue out to him, which makes him laugh even more. The guards had to drag me out of his cell and to the door where I'd left my weapons. They also told me to respect the visiting hours, but I didn't really feel like listening anymore.

I leave the building and see that once again no one is around. They don't seem to like this area anymore, maybe the guards told them to buzz off.

I had no more classes today, which left me with basically nothing to do. Sometimes I wish the hours for class were a bit longer than 9AM to 2PM, I often find myself bored the rest of the day. Most days I just spend reading or watching videos on my scroll, but I've created a routine for myself out of that, which I now find boring as well.

I return to our room and notice something really rare, it's quiet. Out of all the three members, none of them are here. I instantly take advantage of the situation and start doing the things I can't do with them around. Then I remember that I can do basically anything with them around, well anything but one. I open the dusty old red book with my rose symbol on it and start writing. I can barely ever write in my diary without anyone snooping on what I'm doing.

I write short section about how I've been and what I've been doing, how school's been a pain lately. Then I begin writing about Roman.

I honestly didn't think I'd have that much to write, but in all honestly three pages isn't that long, _right_? I hadn't even really payed attention to what I'd written, so I start reading a few lines.

Apart from the 'I kinda like him' parts, it was normal. I'd written everything from how he'd changed into a nicer person to how sassy he could be sometimes. The text was so true, and I enjoyed reading every bit of it.

Usually I rip out the really weird things I write in my diary, but this time I decided I wanted to keep this in here. _I just really hope none of my teammates find it_.

Speaking of which I should probably hide it again. Yang had already found it in my sock drawer and Blake once found it in her bookcase. In my opinion those were pretty good hiding spots, but they were just used too often. _I can almost feel the light bulb above my head._

My makeup bag. I never use that thing, no one really touches it at all. Blake couldn't smell the diary apart from the horrible stench of makeup, and the rest of the team have their own makeup, so they don't need to borrow mine.

I ended up hiding it in the bottom of the huge makeup bag Yang bought me. She still wishes I'd use it sometimes, but makeup isn't my thing.

After a few minutes the rest of my team arrived. They all seemed so happy, until they saw me.

"Where have you been?", Weiss says, shocked to see me.

"I was outside, doing my homework. It's so beautiful and sunny I just couldn't stay inside", I lie.

They all stare at me for a while, most likely waiting for me to say something more. I can't really say much and risk my cover being blown, plus I'm not the best liar in the world.

"Well, we have great news! We've decided that we should all go visit Torchwick at 7PM and make him feel super horrible about what he's done!", Yang snickers.

"Yeah, and then we'll crush his hopes of ever escaping!", Blake laughs.

 _This is not happening_. I could almost feel my world falling apart.

"And since we all know that you have nothing important to do, we thought maybe you'd join us this time?", Weiss says bitterly. Did she just mock me?

"Um, sure, I'll come!", that sounded like a question.

"Great! Then we'll all meet up at the jailhouse at 7PM sharp. Now if you don't mind, I'm taking my kitty cat out on a date", Yang says and leaves the room with Blake blushing beside her.

The door slammed shut, leaving me and Weiss together in an awkward silence. This is not happening. Not today, not ever.

"Weiss look-", I begin, but was rudely interrupted.

"No! You look Ruby! I like you, and I mean really like you, but you're not giving me a chance at all! So, today once we've visited Torchwick, we're going on a date, catch that? A date! And you are not going to leave me hanging. One date, that's all I'm asking for", Weiss screams.

She seems to have thought of her speech for a while, considering she basically screamed without giving me a chance to interrupt her. I can see her eyes flicker menacingly as she waits for me to answer.

"If that's what it takes to make you happy, then sure, but I'm not looking for a relationship with you Weiss, I only want us to be friends, nothing more", I say, hoping that she'll actually listen to what I have to say.

Weiss headed towards the door and opened it, "You'll come around, they always do. Just know, that by the end of the day, you're going to love me!", she says and the door closes behind her.

 _This isn't going to end well at all._


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't really do much after that, I continued my boring old routine for the rest of the day. Yang and Blake came home from their date and fell asleep on Blake's bed this time. They looked super cute snuggled up together.

At 6:45PM I woke them up and told them to prepare themselves for the visit. Blake seemed far too excited for this, and Yang was happy for that. They make such a cute couple! _I hope that's not what they think about me and Weiss._

Speaking of Weiss, I feel like she's gone a bit insane, I guess rejection isn't really her thing. Why can't she just like someone else? I mean she clearly has a crush on Neptune as well, but sadly he and the rest of his team went on vacation. After the huge battle that's exactly what I'd need, but it seems Beacon needs us now more than ever.

We all leave the room at the same time and arrive at the jailhouse at 7PM sharp, where Weiss is already waiting for us.

"I know that visiting hours start at 7PM, but can't you come at least one minute earlier?", she says as she gestures us to go through the door, then winks at me, which gave me the shivers.

I once again, enter the jailhouse. The color schemes still gross me out so much that they're the only thing I really think about after entering the room. Thankfully none of my teammates know I've been here already, visiting Roman, cause that would most definitely end badly.

"Wow, I guess it's true what they say, this is the ugliest place in Beacon", Yang laughs.

"I couldn't agree more sis!", I laugh with her. It's been ages since Yang and I actually agreed on something other than fighting tactics.

I really hope the guards don't recognize me, I can't have my team knowing that I know the exact path to Roman's cell. Luckily they don't seem to notice me as they begin to escort us to his cell.

The rest of my team make mean comments about the decor as we walk, meanwhile I'm just trying to get over the fact that this is really happening.

We flash our passes at the door leading us to the final hallway. We all leave our weapons at the door as asked. One of the guards nods at me as I'm the last to enter, thankfully none of my teammates notice this.

The rest of my team was already in Roman's cell as I enter the hallway, they were all eagerly waiting for answers to their questions.

"How does it feel, _utter failure_?", Weiss snickers.

"We must be the only people to ever visit you, how does that make you feel?", Blake laughs.

"Now let's see who's puny and weak!", Yang yells and grabs him by the collar, preparing to punch him.

Roman doesn't seem to mind the fact that he's being held up in the air by my crazy sister, he just smiles at me as I enter the cell.

"Why hello there Red, how nice of you to bring your friends along", he says. None of my teammates seem to notice the slight hint in his words implying that I'd been here before, but I sure did.

"Yang, I believe the note we got very strictly told us not to harm him", I say trying to hide my concern for his life.

Yang immediately drops him and takes a few steps backward. Blake seemed to be a little sad about the fact that he wasn't being tortured anymore. Weiss just laughs as he fell on the floor.

"Thank you Red", he says and our eyes locked for a few seconds.

"No problem. Guys we've been here for five minutes already, can't we go already? I believe I have a date with Weiss that needs to be taken care of", I say and they seem to notice that I'm clearly annoyed by the situation.

"I promise to make this up to you!", Weiss looks over to Blake and Yang, "I really want to get this date started", she pleads and winks at me again. Then she left the cell skipping happily.

They were all surprised, even Roman who also seemed a bit sad. Not only have I stood Weiss up, but now Roman? This is too much for me to handle.

"Um, sure? I didn't know you were into girls Ruby", Yang says as she leaves the cell with Blake, they both seem to still be in shock.

"Trust me I'm not", I whisper her.

Once again I'm the last to leave the cell, the whole hallway to be precise. I look back at Roman, who's once again laying on the floor looking sadder than ever before.

I feel like I should say something, "Roman-"

"Are you still up for Dare?", he interrupts me and grins.

"Yeah sure", I say questioning his sudden happiness.

"Great", he grins, "come back in half an hour, tell ice queen that the food you ate today made you feel sick and that you want to go home or something. Now run along, your 'date' is waiting for you", he said way too happily.

I leave the cell staring at him a bit confused again, but then decide to listen to what he said and go meet up with Weiss.

She was waiting for me outside the jailhouse still hopping around.

"I knew you were excited for this date as much as I was!", she said as she hugs me with so much power I nearly fall to the ground.

"Let's just go okay? Wait. Where are we going exactly?", I ask.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could finally go on that walk of ours!", she says.

And so we walked around the silent grounds of Beacon, talking about the most boring things possible. By talking I mean me listening and Weiss going on and on about her life, which didn't seem too exciting, even if she was an heiress. She told me things about her childhood too, which were more sad than they were exciting.

I stare at my watch and wait for the clock to strike 7:30PM. The last fifteen seconds seemed to take ages, so I already begin faking a stomach ache.

"Ruby! Are you alright?", Weiss, who was already by my side ready to catch me if I fall, asks.

"I'm sorry, the noodles I ate must've been old or something. I don't feel too good", I shriek.

"Oh my God! Are you going to throw up? If so, please move at least ten meters away from me", she says more scared for herself than for me.

"I'm sorry to cut this date short, but I really must go!", I say and run away swiftly with my semblance. I hope she didn't pay too much attention to what direction I went to.

 **AN~ There are about three chapters left of this, and I will post them tomorrow. I hope you liked it, I would love to read some reviews from you all *x* Until next time then :3**


	8. Chapter 8

The guards at the jailhouse don't question why I came back, they just let me walk right over to the hallway leading to Roman's cell.

I flash my pass to the guard at the door, they should really start paying attention to what I look like and let me in without having to show them my pass.

I walk straight to Roman's cell, where he's already sat on the floor eagerly waiting for me.

"Well, did ice queen mind you leaving?", he asks.

"She was more concerned for herself, didn't wanna dirty", I roll my eyes.

He laughs, "Typical Schnee". Roman must be very familiar with the Schnee family considering he stole from them quite often.

"So, let's get this over with", I sigh.

"Okay Red, I dare you to", he pauses to think, "I dare you to scream at the top of your lungs for ten seconds!".

And I do. Once again the guards seem to be worried about me and check on me, but Roman just awkwardly chuckles them away. We should probably inform the guards that we're playing Dare so they don't always come check on us.

Once I stop screaming Roman claps for me, then we both just laugh for a while.

"I dare you, Roman Torchwick, to tell me what you regret most in life", I ask.

"Too easy, the thing I regret most in life is getting caught", he laughs.

"I'd never be here if you weren't caught!", I point out.

"Touché Red", he admits, "I dare you to tell me what you regret most in life".

I already know what I regret the most, but saying it out loud would either sound super creepy or like I was betraying my kind. In Dare you have to be 100% honest, which really sucks. Thank God there's no one here who could use this information against me.

"The thing I regret most in life is capturing you. Can we play something else now?", I say sounding a bit embarrassed.

Roman just laughs, "You're kidding right? You, Beacon's hero, regret ever doing the very thing that made you a hero?".

"Yes!"

"But why? You love being a hero".

"You're going to have to ask that on your own turn, I just came up with a question! I dare you to tell me why you wanted to become a criminal instead of a huntsman?", I ask.

"It wasn't really my choice to make. My family was really poor and my mother was very sick. Our father did the best he could to get us food, but soon he became greedy and decided to leave us. My mother and my sister Neo, who you've already met a few times, stayed home while I tried to find myself a job. Obviously no one would take a poor little boy like me, so I ended up stealing food for my family. And it worked, I never got caught, my mother got better and we lived very happily", he sighs, "Until my mother died years later, leaving me and Neo alone. It seems that my mother was diagnosed with cancer a few years back and she was destined to die, but I guess she just didn't want us to feel sad for her. Naturally we did the only thing we were capable of doing, we stole food and other needs for ourselves and soon became wanted criminals. There wasn't a single store in Atlas who didn't know who we were. At the age of 17 we were given permission to join an academy, but both Neo and I agreed that it would be best if we just were to continue our life as criminals elsewhere and so we did", he says.

Roman's childhood didn't sound nice at all, I'm just glad he was a kind enough person not to leave his family behind like his father.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, I'm over it. Remember when I told you I regret murdering people? I ended up finding my own father in a pub a few years back. I didn't even hesitate, I knew what I had to do. I walked up to him and told him who I was, which shocked him out of his chair, he'd thought we'd died. I ended up drugging his beer and he died a painful death later that evening. That's one murder I do not regret, ever", his voice sounded colder than ever.

I walk up to him, sit on his lap and start hugging him. I remember when I was a kid I used to do this when Yang was sad, and it helped both her and me. I feel Roman's strong arms around me as he hugs me back.

"Thank you Red", he whispers.

"For what?"

"For actually believing that I can be a better person".

"I know you can. There's just one thing I don't understand, if you want to be a better person, why do you keep protecting the people who you work for? If you tell Mr. Ironwood who they are you'll get a full liberation!", I say a bit too excitedly.

"I am fully aware of that, but I can't go back to just living a normal life anymore. I'm a criminal, I've done bad things. People will definitely not forgive me for these things, not even if they really tried. Besides, there's nothing out there for me anymore, I doubt Neo will even look at me if I do so", he looks at me.

"I've learnt to forgive most of the things you've done in this little time, and we weren't exactly the bestest of friends, as you so kindly put it, before all this. And I'm here, I'll always be here Roman", I say with full sincerity.

I get up from his lap and look at my watch only to notice that it's almost 9PM, only four more minutes. As sad as I am to leave, I'm glad that this game of Dare is almost over.

"Red?", Roman says still looking at me.

"Yes?", I look back at him.

"I dare you to kiss me", he smiles. _Somehow I knew this was coming._

And I do, without hesitating. Our lips lock and his arms wrap around me, everything is perfect. Everything around us seemed to fade away, the sound of the guards quietly chatting, the wind blowing from the one small window in the cell, the dripping water coming from the sink. Everything around us just dies, nothing else mattered anymore.

After a few minutes Roman ends our kiss and takes a few small steps back.

"I'll accept that", he grins.

"Shut up", I laugh as I head towards the hallway door.

"Goodnight Red", he says.

I return into the cell and give him a small peck on the cheek and whisper, "Goodnight Roman", then use my semblance and get out of there as fast as possible leaving only rose petals behind.

I walk back to our room happier than ever. My mind is clouded by just one thing, and it's definitely not a good one. People would kill me if they found out.

 _I've fallen in love with Roman Torchwick and I'm pretty sure he loves me back._


	9. Chapter 9

When I return to the dorms I hear screaming and crying coming from team JNPR's room. Pyrrha is definitely not happy with the way Jaune acted today. I just hope Nora and Ren don't have to listen to them fighting, that would be awkward.

I walk to our room as quietly as possible, hoping they don't drag me into their fight.

Luckily I reach our room without any problems. Except for the fact that I wasn't in our room like most sick people should be.

Fortunately for me Weiss wasn't home yet, but Yang and Blake will definitely be asking why we didn't come home at the same time. Except they weren't home either, how odd. _What if they went looking for me?_

I could always go ask team JNPR where they went, but I'm pretty sure this is not a good time. Plus, Pyrrha and Jaune really need to talk, well more like scream, this out.

Suddenly my scroll beeps, I've received an audio message from Yang.

"Hey sis! We weren't sure when you'd return from, well, wherever you went, so we went to the movies without you. Hope you don't mind! Love, Yang, Blake and Weiss", they all said their own names, but the message was mostly from Yang.

Thank God they're safe! I frown a bit, they went to the movies without me. Although I doubt they'll have a better evening than I did, just thinking about it gives me the shivers.

I decide to prepare myself for sleep, I put on my pajamas and snuggle up in my bed. Thank God it's Friday tomorrow, I don't think I could bare another day of school. I'm glad I finished all of my homework when I actually had free time, this day has been way too busy. Speaking of busy, I hope Weiss doesn't bother me anymore. She asked for one date, she didn't exactly tell me how long she wanted it to last. Besides, Neptune should be back any day now, she can swoon over him if she wants.

But for now, I believe it's best if I go to sleep. The truth is, I do feel a little sick, but no one has to know. Although it would mean that I wouldn't need to go to class tomorrow, but would people stop me from visiting Roman? Probably, which means that idea's a bust. I guess I'll just go to school and visit him straight afterwards, unless of course I'm sick. I really hope I'm not though.

The next morning I notice that all of my teammates are in their beds, which made me feel so much better. Knowing that they didn't get kidnapped actually made me feel like a better team leader.

Suddenly all of our scrolls beep. The others don't seem to notice this since they're all still sleeping, but I immediately pick up mine and open the message, it's from Goodwitch.

 _All students report to the main hall at 9AM for a very special assembly, the first two classes will be canceled, studies will continue normally after lunch._

At least now I don't have to worry about classes, well not all of them anyway. I wonder what this mysterious assembly is about. Oh my God, what if they announce that all the classes for the rest of the semester are canceled and that prisoner visiting hours have been extended to the whole day! That would be amazing, but it probably would not happen considering that Beacon is a place where the specifically teach you to do stuff. The visiting hour thing could totally work though, but who would want to visit a criminal for 24 hours straight, well other than me of course.

I wake up the rest of my team and prepare myself for a long day followed by a very pleasant meeting with Roman. Speaking of which, what am I going to do? What if he doesn't care for me the way I do for him? What if everything suddenly goes wrong and they decide to execute him! I could not live with myself if that happened! I'd probably die of sadness, or you know, just die.

I walk to the mess hall where team JNPR is eating happily. It seems Jaune and Pyrrha finally got their problems solved, since they're acting as a couple again. Nora and Ren seem to be happy too, eating their pancakes. I always thought of them as more than friends, but they still feel the need to assure me that they're just friends. _Yeah right_ , I mentally roll my eyes. I made a bet with Yang once that if they ever turn out to be secretly dating, I get fifty Lien, which would be awesome! The best reasons to ship people: money, money and money. I could finally afford to buy myself cape extensions, imagine my cape being two times longer, I drool.

I sit down at the table without noticing that they're talking to me, which I should probably start paying attention to soon.

"RUBY?", Nora screams, "Was listening to Jaune and Pyrrha argue last night awkward? Cause they feel like it was and we need a second opinion. I think it's absolutely fine, I mean, I wasn't even there! I was in an all you can pancake buffet, but anyway, was it awkward?", she eats and asks at the same time.

Jaune and Pyrrha just roll their eyes and face palm, Ren and I join them soon after. Is this what it's like to have Nora in your team?

I grab a bowl of fruit and some cherry juice, the healthiest foods at Beacon right now. All the other students are eating things like bacon and hamburger, I truly wonder how they stay fit. They don't even exercise that often, other than school of course. I don't exercise so I have to eat healthy and drink things that make me stronger, like milk.

Once I'd eaten my very fulfilling breakfast, I walk straight to the main hall and try to get a good spot for me and my team. Even though we have to stand, it's really hard to see what's happening on stage, which is why most people, like me, come to reserve their seats.

I could already see Professor Ozpin behind the curtains fiddling with the lights. He was also speaking to someone, but I couldn't see who, it was probably Glynda though. It seems she's got a new coat, it's mostly white and it's pretty long for her.

The assembly should start in about four minutes, and yet I cannot seem to see my team anywhere. Even team JNPR was here, and Nora is super slow at eating. Maybe they all fell asleep again, typical. Maybe they went to stand somewhere else, because they didn't notice me at our normal spot. Or they just don't want to be near me.

The assembly was about to start and I couldn't find my team anywhere, so naturally I begin to panic. What if they slept in and didn't get the message? Or maybe they're just late, like they are most of the time.

Ozpin waked on the stage followed by Glynda, they were both looking very pleased today. It seems Glynda has left her coat somewhere, that's sad, I was beginning to like it.

"Students", Ozpin began, "you must all be wondering why we've called you here. I am sorry to announce that I will be retiring as the headmaster, the Council no longer believes that I'm capable of keeping the people in this school safe. But have no fear, Glynda will be taking my place at the start of next semester, with me as her assistant", he smiles at her.

Murmurs fill the room, _Ozpin retiring_? Why the heck would anyone think that he's not capable of doing his job? We've defeated so many enemies during his time as headmaster. It must be hard to give up a job like that just because someone says you're not good enough.

"Fear not children, I can assure you that Professor Ozpin is happy to step down for a while. You never know when he'll rise again and defeat the authorities", Glynda smiles, "and I promise to take good care of this school for the time being".

"I believe it's time we fill this depressing sadness with some cheer, don't you think Glynda?", Ozpin smiled at her, "This sad story of mine however is not the only reason you're here. Someone we once held against us has finally come to the light and helped us gravely. I believe you may know him", he said as Roman walked on stage.

 **AN~ I'm just going to leave this here then, last chapter will come tomorrow ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Roman Torchwick, in all his glory, grinning as he walked up to Glynda and Ozpin. He had retrieved his hat and coat and his hair had color once more. So it was Roman behind the curtains with Ozpin, not Glynda.

He was followed by the test of my team, in full combat mode. It seems that the teachers don't fully trust him, since they need people guarding him. He seems to notice me in the front row, since he winks at me. I doubt others even noticed it was assigned to me, but somehow I knew.

The crowd booed and hissed once they saw him, but I was just shocked. What did he do to help us?

"Roman Torchwick has revealed us the names of his 'companions', as he so kindly put it", Ozpin continues, "Last night we managed to capture them, when they were most unaware. We have solid proof that they are indeed who Mr. Torchwick claims them to be, therefore he will be given full liberation for all past and current crimes", he says and shook hands with Roman, who looked very smug during all this.

"Mr. Torchwick will be staying here at Beacon in his own room, until he gets back on his feet again", Glynda says. _More like they need to keep him in view at all times_. "We'll keep the location of this room secret for your own, and his safety. Roman has been given rights to attack anyone who enters his room without permission", she says very strictly.

"Why should we trust him?", someone shouts from the crowd.

Ozpin chuckles and says, "Well, considering that he just gave up the people who he was to take over the world with, he should be trustworthy enough".

"And why should we believe you if you're incapable of doing your own job?", another voice shouts.

"If you don't believe me, would you believe someone who's more your age? Because there's someone in this room, who has been visiting him rather much lately", Ozpin continues.

I stiffen. It can't be me, right? I can feel my heart racing faster than I can run with my semblance. _This is not good_ , I repeat over and over to myself.

"Miss Ruby Rose, care to come on stage and enlighten us all?", Professor Ozpin smiles at me.

The whole room silently stares at me, they all seem to be in shock. I walk up on the stage, where my team glared at me like someone who'd betrayed them. Ozpin and Glynda smile at me encouragingly, and Roman just grins at me, looking more smug than before. _Thanks for pulling me into this_ , I roll my eyes nervously.

"Now Miss Rose, care to tell us some reasons why you started visiting Mr. Torchwick?", Ozpin asks. Why does he make it seem like a damn interrogation?

I nervously chuckle, "The night after the battle I started wondering if what we did was right, and did we capture the right guy. And since so many people got hurt for the sake of one man, I had to find out if it was worth it".

"And was it worth it? A lot of members of the White Fang also perished, but our people were merely injured, how do you feel about that?", Ozpin questions me.

"I believe my visit was worth it, and so was capturing Roman Torchwick. I learned that not only is he a truly kind soul, but he also regrets what he's done. Not all of it, which I totally understand, but most of it. He's been through a lot in his life and without knowing his story, you cannot fully judge him. During the times I visited him I often wondered why he was held in such an awful cell. Now I know that not everyone, not even the prison guards have learned to accept him. I do treasure the moments we shared in that dusty cell he was kept in, but I wish the prisoners were kept in better conditions", I rant.

I feel like his damn spokesperson, isn't he supposed to be the one doing all this ranting? Even though the students don't fully trust him for all he's done, why are they trusting me? I'm not exactly an innocent little girl anymore.

Everyone seemed rather shocked, even my teammates. Weiss stared at me in disbelief, Yang was crying her eyes out and Blake was nowhere to be seen.

Yup, I've made things a lot better by doing this. Everyone in the whole school will obviously be super nice to me and will definitely not judge me. _Once again, Ruby Rose master of sarcasm prevails._

No one had spoken in a while, everyone just stared at me, still shocked. I don't usually hyperventilate, but it seems now's a good time as any to start. Roman seems to notice my distress as he walks to me and places his hand on my hip. It causes me to shiver a bit, but I try not to think about it as I lean to him. If only the world knew he wasn't as bad of a person as they thought he was.

Once I get my breathing under control I finally manage to speak, "Anything you wanna add?", I ask Roman.

"Definitely", he whispers to me and grins as he continues in a louder tone, "If you're going to judge her for being kind, then there's something wrong with you, not her. She came to _me_ and showed me kindness, which should already tell you something, since I'm not a 'good person' as most of you put it. I didn't find anything important anymore, my plan had ruined and I was prepared to die. At first I thought that Red had come to mock me, honestly that's what I would've done, but instead of making me feel like a horrible person she tried to cheer me up", he paused for dramatic effect, "Last night she asked me why I kept protecting the people I worked for and I told her that I had no one else left in this world. That's when she said that she would always be there for me. Always", he sighs, "I didn't reveal the names for the sake of Remnant, I revealed them for the sake of Ruby Rose, the girl who I've seemed to madly fall in love with", he says as he watched me.

My eyes glisten with tears of joy. I don't think I've ever felt so happy, not even the day I arrived in Beacon, which by the way, was also because of Roman, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have got in trouble.

I jump and hug him, weeping on his shoulder. Some parts of the crowd respond with 'aw's, but some were still as shocked as ever.

Ozpin must've figured that it was time to end the assembly as he started again, "Well on that note, I believe it's time to return to our normal schedules, just know that you will be safe and no dust robberies are due to happen for a while", he left the stage along with Glynda.

I still find myself hugging Roman on stage as the crowd scatters around. I don't have my watch with me this time, but I'm certain that the clock can't be more than 10:30AM, which means I still have an hour and a half to spend with Roman in his newly found freedom.

"Red, are you by any chance done yet? Not that I don't enjoy hugging you, but your friends seem to be looking at us rather angrily", he whispers in my ear.

 _My friends_. I immediately stiffen and ready myself for the worst as I release my hand around Roman.

Weiss stammers towards us, slaps me and walks away with her head held up high. Well that was something else. She didn't slap me as hard as she usually slaps people, mostly team CRDL, but it still hurt. She must feel like I'd betrayed her and left her alone, and maybe cheated on her, even though we weren't even dating.

Roman chuckles a bit, but begins comforts me soon after. People think he's mean, but this just shows how nice he really is.

The next person to walk to us was Yang, who was still crying, but less that before. I never thought she could be such a cry baby, she always kept her emotions in check.

She wraps herself around me and continues crying, which was rather awkward. Is this how Roman had felt?

"I've failed you as a sister", she sobs, "you needed someone to talk to and I wasn't there!".

"Yang", I say even though I'm a bit speechless, "I'm okay, I-"

"No! You went to this guy", she points at Roman, "instead of coming to me! I could've helped you!".

"No you couldn't have!", I respond rather bitterly, "He was the source of the problem, and I had to find out the truth, alone".

Yang releases me from her grasp and stares at me, "I'm so proud of you", she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. Then she moves toward Roman, who had silently been watching us bond, and grabs him by his collar, lifting him up in the air.

"Yang!", I scream.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm not going to hurt your boyfriend", she says and I blush, "I just want him to know that if anything, anything at all, happens to you, he's going to have to deal with me. Got that lover boy?", she says and stares at Roman with her usual terrifying glance.

Roman is still hanging by his collar up in the air as he says, "Clear as day", which made Yang drop him on the ground.

She looks at me once before leaving us alone and says, "I'm still not happy with you keeping this from me, but I've also been keeping things from you. I've been looking for my mother", and then she leaves, most likely to look for Blake.

I immediately run to Roman, helping him get up again. Some people would think that he's capable of getting up himself, but honestly, I like helping people.

"Well your friends seem nice", he chuckles.

After that very awkward and nerve wracking situation, all I do is laugh. I may have sounded a tiny bit insane, but I don't care anymore, everything is finally going to be okay. Everything is going to be normal, just like I've always wanted it to be.

Not everyone is destined to be someone they don't want to be, people change every day. Some people change into better and some to worse, but nothing is forever and everything happens for a reason. I always wanted to see the right in all wrong, and somehow I always do. Always.

 **AN~ Thanks for sticking around for these few days! I hope you liked it, I'll be posting the first chapter of the second part in a couple of days so be sure to wait for that :)**


End file.
